


Альфа с Мандалора

by cinciri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha Quinlan Vos, Alpha Satine Kryze, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coruscant, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychology, UST, lowest levels of city
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinciri/pseuds/cinciri
Summary: Мастер Джинн и его протеже помогают мандалорской герцогине прибыть на Корусант, однако для герцогини ядро Республики оказывается не менее опасным, чем сердце мандалорской культуры, и в первый же вечер, чтобы сохранить свою жизнь, она вынуждена спуститься на Нижние уровни в компании Оби-Вана Кеноби и Квинлана Воса, которые меж тем ведут своё собственное расследование, напрямую связанное с происхождением юной правительницы Мандалора.





	1. Chapter 1

Все доступные Ордену джедаев архивы, посвященные Мандалорскому сектору, твердили одно и то же: тысячелетия Мандалором правили альфы – сильные, бесстрашные, непреклонные. Их ментальные стены были так прочны, будто все они были необычайно чувствительны к Силе, а воздействие на других настолько огромно, что остальные альфы, вне зависимости от пола, готовы были лезть на стенку, проведя чуть больше пары дней в их обществе. И чтобы окончательно уверовать Галактику в своей непоколебимой мощи, они ещё и умудрились каким-то образом усмирить не только собственные инстинкты, но и своих куда более слабых волей собратьев.

В Храме на этот счёт ходило много слухов: кто-то якобы из первых уст знал, что мандалорские лидеры ежемесячно отправляют приличные суммы на шифрованные счета различных генетиков, чтобы те предоставляли им ряд определённых услуг, которые, почти наверняка, были запрещены во многих планетарных секторах, кто-то заверял о связи Мандалорского сектора с зелтронами, прославленными на всю Галактику своими феромонами, некоторые и вовсе считали, что мандалорцы ещё в младенчестве убивают всех омег и бет. Всем этим слухам можно было верить или не верить, однако факт оставался фактом: мандалорская культура, казалось, сплошь состояла из альф. Неудивительно, что каждый второй хотел хотя бы на словах приписать себя к ним.

Наверное, поэтому Оби-Ван ничуть не удивился, когда при первой встрече с мандалорской герцогиней из клана Криз волосы на затылке вздыбились, а Сила, сгустившись, задрожала.

Как джедай, он умел подавлять свою натуру: Сила наделяла своих последователей не только сверхъестественными для обычных существ физической мощью, скоростью и прочими талантами, давая им преимущества над другими даже будучи от рождения представителем слабой ментальной касты, но и давала – после долгих и порой мучительных тренировок – возможность заглушать физиологические потребности, тем самым позволяя избегать ненужных стычек не только вне, но и внутри Ордена. Так что альфы и омеги, с которыми он с раннего детства был в частом ментальном контакте, почти не действовали на него. Жаль только, при встрече с новой альфой требовалось какое-то время, чтобы усмирить внутреннее «я».

Когда же через пару недель Оби-Ван успокоился и мог нормально реагировать на постоянное присутствие другой альфы рядом, а Квай-Гон, в силу опыта способный приспособиться гораздо быстрей, уже успел наладить контакт с мандалоркой, падаван пригляделся к их новой подопечной и стушевался на какое-то время, потому что внешне герцогиня выглядела, как самая ни на есть омега: тонкая, изящная, с прелестными чертами лица, кокетливой улыбкой и облаком цитрусовых духов вокруг. Впрочем, это чувство испарилось в ту же секунду, как она заговорила.

– Прекратите так пристально рассматривать меня, падаван Кеноби. Я не музейный экспонат.

Оби-Ван даже вздрогнул, столь неожиданно ему было услышать такие властные нотки в её голосе.

– Простите, я…

– Я особа королевского рода, – она гордо вскинула подбородок. – Так что извольте, прежде чем открыть рот, убедиться, что я нуждаюсь в ваших словах. И, уверяю, в данный момент это не так. 

Сила снова затрепетала, а Оби-Ван ощутил, как только найденный баланс начинает покидать его, уступая безудержному желанию поставить на место слишком уж высокомерную девицу. Но ответить он так и не смог – она уже успела исчезнуть из поля зрения, невольно давая ему время вновь взять под контроль вспыхнувшие инстинкты альфы.

Случившееся оказалось только началом – всё затянувшееся до Корусанта путешествие она язвила, дерзила и ежедневно бесила Оби-Вана по поводу и без. Иначе говоря, вела себя, как и подобает вести незрелой альфе в обществе себе подобных. И хотя молодому джедаю стоило немалых усилий сдерживать порывы наброситься на неё, он не мог не признать, что их постоянные конфликты в какой-то мере ему даже… импонировали.       

Его лучший друг Квинлан Вос – для джедая весьма падкий на симпатичных омег и частенько огребающий от наставника за свои проказы альфа-киффар – на весь его сумбурный рассказ только ослепительно улыбнулся.  

– Как её зовут-то хоть?

Оби-Ван пожал плечами.

– Герцогиня. Госпожа Криз.

Квинлан, брякнув кулаком по столешнице с такой силой, что по ней запрыгали все столовые приборы, а сидящие за соседним столом рыцари с явным неодобрением покосились на них, расхохотался до слёз, а Оби-Ван вдруг осознал, что за все месяцы, проведённые подле герцогини, так и не узнал её имени.

Вероятно, желание узнать его и понять, почему она сама так толком и не представилась ни одному из своих защитников-джедаев, и стало решающей причиной, почему он с готовностью согласился присутствовать в качестве наблюдателя на встрече политиков – герцогине всё ещё могла угрожать опасность, а кто как не джедаи лучше всех могли предотвратить возможное нападение? Квинлан, не мешкая, вызвался сам, и странный блеск в его глазах настораживал Оби-Ван – уж слишком он хорошо знал о непомерной страсти друга к всевозможным авантюрам.

Приведя себя в достойный вид, падаваны прибыли в бальный зал за пару часов до встречи: частично для того, чтобы осмотреть здание, найти возможные пути отступления и проверить наиболее удобные для снайперов позиции на отсутствие нежелательных объектов, частично – и это, пожалуй, было куда в большей степени значимо, – чтобы привыкнуть к аурам политиков.

Все эти светские шишки, как, впрочем, и ожидалось, были поголовно альфами в большей или меньшей степени, кое-кто из телохранителей невзрачных представителей мелких систем – бетами и, конечно же, ни одной омеги, так что и Оби-Ван, и Квинлан, несмотря на предпринятые меры, ежесекундно скалились и усиленно давили инстинкты. Сила, будто сжалившись, благоволила им: никто из сенаторов не лез с расспросами, едва заприметив будто специально выставленные напоказ световые мечи, висящие на их поясах, так что оба падавана могли относительно спокойно осматривать зал в ожидании мандалорской герцогини.

Ждать пришлось довольно долго, но ожидания того стоили.

Герцогиня появилась не одна, а в сопровождении трёх охранников. Облачённая в платье из голубой и белой ткани, она резко выделялась на фоне высоких мужчин, закованных в латы, и хотя из-за стойкого цитрусового аромата, окружающего мандалорцев, ни один из падаванов не ощутил присущий альфам запах, одного только прикосновения к их аурам было уже достаточно.

Разговоры в мгновенья смолкли. Сенаторы и их подчинённые, уже успевшие на утреннем собрании насладиться темпераментом новой мандалорской правительницы, с напряжением принялись оглядывать вновь прибывших, тогда как сама герцогиня чуть махнула рукой, отпуская телохранителей, в гордом одиночестве прошествовала через толпу и, захватив с проплывающего мимо подноса бокал, с улыбкой присоединилась к сенаторской компании во главе с канцлером Валорумом. Тишина продлилась ещё с десяток секунд, а затем разговоры возобновились.

Оби-Ван, привыкший видеть герцогиню в походных костюмах, лохмотьях или закутанной в его же собственную робу, старался на смотреть на неё, хотя то и дело ловил себя на том, что выискивает среди толпы женскую фигуру в бело-голубом платье. Квинлан же, совершенно не скрываясь, скользил между гостями, оценивая со всех сторон юную особу.

– Уж больно хорошенькая, – заключил он спустя какое-то время. – Уверен, что альфа?

– Уверен.

Герцогиня, словно бы подтверждая слова Оби-Вана, внезапно выплеснула содержимое своего бокала в лицо собеседника-тви'лека, как ни в чём не бывало поставила стекляшку на ближайший поднос и, не обращая внимания на несущиеся вслед гневные проклятия, направилась в сторону арок, ведущих на балкон. Квинлан мгновенно встрепенулся.

– Идём.

– С ума сошёл? – Оби-Ван дернул его за плечо, возвращая назад.

– Хей, – киффар широко улыбнулся. – В паре метрах от нас настоящая мандалорская альфа. Женщина-альфа, понимаешь, Кеноби? – его зрачки как будто увеличились. – Подобное бывает, наверное, раз в жизни. Я не могу упустить такой шанс!

– Квинлан, погоди, ты же не можешь просто взять и пойти за ней?

– А разве мы здесь не для того, чтобы присматривать за герцогиней?

Оби-Ван поджал губы и смолк, признавая проигрыш.

Стараясь привлекать к себе минимум внимания, джедаи всё же направились следом за герцогиней, и с каждым преодолённым среди толпы шагом Оби-Ван всё сильней ощущал странное волнение в груди, утихшее лишь в тот момент, когда они оказались на балконе, переполненным всевозможной растительностью и, как вскоре оказалось, ещё и живностью. 

– Эй, ты чувствуешь это?

Оби-Ван лишь кивнул – не почувствовать, как возмутилась вдруг Сила, было просто невозможно. Не сговариваясь, оба сняли своё оружие с пояса и, готовые активировать его в любой момент, двинулись по слабо освещённой площадке.

Сила пульсировала от мелких жизненных форм, то и дело мельтешащих перед их глазами в виде крохотных пташек и насекомых. Её мягкие импульсы ощущались каждым сантиметром кожи, а вибрации, казалось, отдавались в костном мозге, но было что-то странное, подозрительное в этом затишье, что-то, что заставляло быть настороже. Наверное, поэтому они различили среди всего этого разнообразия человеческую ауру, только когда ботинок Квинлана наступил на длинный голубой подол. Неловко скривившись, киффар махнул рукой, призывая друга присоединиться.

– Крифф, – не сдержался Оби-Ван.

Юная герцогиня Мандалора стояла буквально в метре от края площадки, становясь совершенно открытой для возможного нападения, – одного только выстрела опытного снайпера было бы достаточно, чтобы убить её здесь и сейчас. Ладони Оби-Вана невольно сжались в кулаки. 

– Герцогиня, – он сделал шаг вперёд, – вы не могли бы…

Конец фразы так и не прозвучал – герцогиня к ним всё-таки обернулась.

На её бледном – чересчур, совсем не аристократически-бледном – лице ярко сиял румянец, но не тот свежий, здоровый румянец, который так старательно подчёркивают юные особы голубых кровей, а болезненный, вызванный постоянными слезами и стрессом. Её худые руки были обернуты вокруг такой же худой талии, ясные голубые глаза казались совершенно не подходящими и чужими, а блуждающий взгляд – испуганным. Такое не лучшее состояние, конечно же, можно было объяснить тяжким бременем новой правительницы и месяцами бегства, но мандалорские альфы были настолько горды, что в Галактике вряд ли бы нашлось хоть одно существо, которое бы видело их такими несчастными и безвольными. Оттого то, что они видели сейчас, становилось ещё необъяснимей.

– Герцогиня, – голос Квинлана потерял всякий шутливый тон. – Герцогиня, вы в порядке?

Она моргнула, развернулась полностью, и образ беззащитной девицы мгновенно растворился.

– Какое джедаям дело до моего самочувствия? – её злобный взгляд метнулся от одного к другому.

Оби-Ван застонал от бессилия.

– А, Кеноби, это вы, – теперь она смотрела на него. – Решили снова развлечь меня своими речами о доблестных воинах прошлых эпох? Прошу, избавьте меня от этого. Ваши байки мне совершенно неинтересны.

Челюсти джедая с силой сжались, на лбу появились морщины, а Квинлан, взгляд которого метался между другом и мандалоркой, внезапно улыбнулся. Улыбка эта хотя исчезла, как только, гордо подняв голову, герцогиня отпихнула его с пути и, сжав руки за спиной, направилась назад в зал. А затем Сила яростно всколыхнулась.

Оба среагировали мгновенно: Квинлан в пару прыжков достиг герцогиню и, крепко обхватив поперёк туловища, сиганул вместе с ней за ближайший вазон, спустя ещё секунду напротив, отделённый от них проходом появился Оби-Ван.

– Что вы себе позволяете? – герцогиня спешным движением смахнула с себя ладони Квинлана. – Я особа королевской крови, вы не имеете права…

Она так и не договорила – невидимый дефлекторный экран, окружающий балкон, едва заметно всколыхнулся, затем пошёл красными и фиолетовыми полосами, а потом всё снова стало, как прежде. Герцогиня, прерывисто дыша, схватила за руку рядом сидящего на корточках киффара. Она хотела что-то сказать – её рот даже успел приоткрыться, – но нарастающий свист не дал произнести ни звука, а затем она взвизгнула то ли от внезапно вспыхнувших совсем рядом с лицом световых мечей – синего и зелёного, – отразивших бластерный заряд, то ли из-за оглушительного хлопка, с которым разбилась на куски каменная статуя метрах в десяти от них. Оби-Ван, спешно перекатившись, оказался за спиной герцогини.

– Успел заметить стрелка?

– Нет, – Оби-Ван с силой сжал челюсти. – Но он отлично подготовлен. Первый раз вижу, чтобы щит вырубился с одного выстрела. Возможно, внутри есть сообщник. Нужно вернуться к вашей охране, герцогиня.

И без того тусклое освещение балкона ослабло, а затем и вовсе погасло. Ещё через несколько секунд свет погас и в зале. Смолкли звуки музыки, смех и разговоры политиков, и наступила тишина.

– Нет. Лучше уйти отсюда, как можно дальше.

Герцогиня, расслабив пальцы, всё это время сжимающие ладонь киффара, изменилась в лице – от испуга, который только минуту назад искажал красивые черты лица, не осталось ни следа. Плотно сжав губы, она скинула туфли и, подобрав длинный подол, направилась к краю балкона.

– Госпожа Криз?

– Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Герцогиня мотнула головой, но какой-либо вменяемой реакции ни от одного из падаванов не последовало, и, издав протяжный стон, она на миг закатила глаза, а затем яростно замахала рукой.

– Не притворяйся глухим, Оби-Ван, – недовольство прокралось даже в её шёпот. – Я едва знаю твоего напарника, так что, да, я обращаюсь к тебе. 

Брови Квинлана поползли вверх.

– Она знает твоё имя?

Оби-Ван лишь отмахнулся и спешно приблизился к замершей герцогине.

– Пятью этажами ниже припаркован мой спидер. Это слишком далеко, так что тебе придётся помочь мне со спуском.

– Какой ещё спидер?

Герцогиня, что-то тихо произнеся на мандалорском, вдруг схватила его за шиворот и притянула вплотную к себе. Её длинный палец, упёршись в подбородок джедая, медленно повернул его в нужном направлении, и тогда Оби-Ван действительно различил машину среди буйной растительности ещё одного балкона несколькими сотнями ярдов ниже, точнее не совсем машину, а только её лакированный тёмно-синий бок. Краем глаза он успел уловить, что она самодовольно улыбнулась, а ещё через мгновенье рядом объявился Квинлан.

– Внутри что-то творится, – его взгляд на секунду метнулся к мандалорке, верхняя губа чуть приподнялась вверх, обнажая ряд крепких зубов, а потом, всё же подавив зарождающуюся вспышку, он тоже заметил спрятанный спидер. – Хей, вы нашли способ линять отсюда!

Не дожидаясь ответных фраз, он отступил на пару шагов назад и спрыгнул вниз. Его свободный полёт длился не больше двух секунд, а затем, перегруппировавшись в воздухе, он мягко приземлился на мраморную площадку и быстро скрылся среди вазонов и статуй. Оби-Вану же предстоял куда более сложный прыжок, так что стоило рассчитать всё куда тщательней, но времени не было – герцогиня уже успела плотно обернуть вокруг ног длинный подол и, то и дело оглядываясь через плечо, теперь в нетерпении махала кистью.

Она не была особо тяжёлой. Её тело довольно удобно располагалось в его руках, а инстинкты альфы даже на время поутихли, будто зверь внутри него и правда обладал собственным разумом и понимал, что сейчас совсем не время для очередных нападок.

Мочку левого уха вдруг обдало потоком тёплого воздуха.

– Только попробуй уронить меня, как на Драбуне, Кеноби. 

Оби-Ван с усилием подавил полувздох-полустон, готовый сорваться с губ.

Приземление оказалось не из лучших: он опустился почти возле самого края и, с трудом сдержав равновесие, едва не повалился назад. Объявившийся рядом Квинлан был как нельзя кстати – приняв из рук Оби-Вана герцогиню и перекинув её через плечо, он ухватил Оби-Вана за ворот туники и потянул, помогая встать на куда более устойчивой поверхности, чем край балкона многосотенного здания. Герцогиня, впрочем, такую помощь не особо оценила и, едва оказавшись стоящей самостоятельно, принялась шипеть мандалорские проклятия. От длительного осуждения джедаев спасли звуки выстрелов, и герцогиня, в секунды смолкнув, задрала голову вверх. Её губы едва заметно вздрогнули, пальцы сжались, и не утяни Оби-Ван её в сторону, она бы, вероятно, ещё долго стояла неподвижно.

Оби-Ван сел за штурвал, герцогиня – рядом, Квинлан, прикрывающий спину, устроился на заднем сиденье. И как только спидер сорвался с места и пересёк под недовольные вопли и гудки других машин несколько воздушных магистралей, умостившись в одном из нижних рядов, герцогиня, заёрзав на месте, вдруг начала выдёргивать шпильки, удерживающие светлые локоны в сложной причёске.

– Не могу связаться ни с мастером Толмом, ни с мастером Джинном, что… – Квинлан, оторвавшись от комлинка, удивлённо моргнул. – Ваша Светлость?

Мандалорка лишь цокнула языком и перешла к крючьям платья, и по мере того, как она избавлялась от одного слоя за другим, изумлённым падаванам открывалось скрытое под одеждой и отнюдь не являющееся кожей. Да, её руки от кончиков пальцев до плеч действительно оказались обнажены, вот только на запястьях обнаружились широкие и плотные браслеты, а верхняя часть тела – живот, грудь, ключицы – была полностью закрыта не тканью, а чем-то отдалённо напоминающим броню, у самого основания шеи переходящей в непонятный гибкий на вид материал. Когда же она принялась расшнуровывать корсет, спидер внезапно вывернуло, и их утащило в соседний ряд.

– Следи за дорогой, Кеноби!   

Пальцы Оби-Вана сильней сдавили жёсткую оплётку. Он был готов поклясться, что слышал приглушённый смех с заднего сиденья, но не оборачивался. Герцогиня, наконец-то выдернув из-под корсета все лишние юбки, вновь взялась за атласные ленты, только в этот раз уже принявшись их завязывать. А когда она передавала Квинлану груду тряпок, запах цитрусовых стал настолько сильным, что Оби-Ван даже ощутил пряную сладость на кончике языке.

– Мне нужно оставить сообщение.

Оби-Ван скрипнул зубами. 

– Вас едва не убили, а вы уже хотите дать себя обнаружить?

Герцогиня, с такой силой закрыв дверцу ниши под одной из дополнительных панелей, что, судя по грохоту, внутри что-то отвалилось, сощурилась. Наверное, она сдавила бы ещё и ладони в кулаки, не окажись они заняты вытащенными из тайника ботинками.

– Мне нужно оставить сообщение, – чётко, словно обращаясь к только учащемуся говорить младенцу, повторила мандалорка. – И плевать я хотела, что вы двое об этом думаете.

Пальцы Оби-Вана плотнее сжались вокруг металла, а Сила вокруг затрепетала. Квинлан, не понаслышке зная, к чему это может привести, быстро утянул взвизгнувшую от неожиданности герцогиню к себе, а затем впрыгнул на её освободившееся место. И как раз вовремя: Оби-Ван, откинув штурвал и раскинув руки, кинулся к пассажирскому сидению явно не с желанием обняться, так что Квинлану, принявшему его мертвецкую хватку обеими руками, пришлось спасать спидер от столкновения с другим транспортом пинком ноги. Оби-Ван же, толком не осознавая, что творит, со звериным рыком продолжал усиленно душить запястья друга, а мандалорские вопли с заднего сиденья придавали всему происходящему ещё больше сумасшествия.

Спидер затаскало из одного ряда в другой. К крикам герцогини ежесекундно присоединялись проклятья на всевозможных языках Галактики, гудки всех тональностей и даже свист. Вся эта невообразимая тряска длилась несколько минут, пока Квинлан, от неожиданности позабывший, что может передвигать предметы без прикосновений, не освободился, наконец, из цепкой хватки Оби-Вана и не нырнул за штурвал. Машина, мгновенно отреагировав на присутствие водителя, тут же заметно успокоилась, но по инерции пронёсшись ещё несколько сотен ярдов вниз, почти что рухнула где-то между зданиями Среднего города.

Герцогиня, откинув дверцу, выскочила наружу и, просунувшись через открытое окно, зарядила тяжело дышащему Оби-Вану подзатыльник. Джедай скользнул рукой по голове.

– Ай.

– Ты… ты… – угрожающе потрясывая ботинком, она просто не могла найти слов. – Ты просто неуравновешенный мужлан! Даже этот… этот…

Киффар с улыбкой отсалютовал.

– Квинлан Вос к вашим услугам, мисс.

Она благодарно взмахнула ботинком.

– Даже этот Квинлан и то спокойнее, хотя, судя по всему, тот ещё фрукт!

Квинлан примирительно поднял руки вверх и, поджав губы, закивал головой.

– Что правда, то правда.

– И, звезды, зачем всё время обращаться ко мне по титулу? – злобный шёпот, растрёпанные волосы и ботинок, всё так же опасно раскачивающийся в воздухе, делали из неё настоящую дикую нексу. – Неужели за столько месяцев нельзя было запомнить, моё имя? Сатин. К вашему сведенью, падаван Кеноби, меня зовут Сатин! 

Продолжая шипеть вполголоса проклятья на мандалорском, герцогиня, всё так же обутая только в один ботинок, направилась к совершенно свободному ряду автоматов голосвязи, благо их фантастическое приземление распугало всех возможных конкурентов.

– Ух, – Квинлан присвистнул. – Ей бы в латекс нарядится да плётку в руки, и цены бы не было.

Оби-Ван, не в силах ответить, дрожащими руками закрыл лицо.


	2. Chapter 2

Вспышка, впрочем, как и всегда, не прошла бесследно – даже спустя почти час Оби-Вана всё ещё слегка потряхивало, хотя дыхание уже вернулось в норму.

Будучи падаваном, он ещё не мог в доступной полноправным джедаям мере контролировать свою природную натуру, и такие вспышки, благодаря ежедневным тренировкам, хотя и случались значительно реже, чем раньше, но всё же случались. И откликаясь на зов своего воспитанника, Сила до сих пор бурлила, тогда как его природная сущность отчаянно скреблась о стены, пытаясь вновь взять над ним контроль.

Оби-Ван, откинувшись на спинку водительского кресла, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

– С этой девицей явно не всё чисто.

Застонав, он уткнулся лицом в сложенные на штурвале руки.

– Просто задумайся, – Квинлан, лежащий сзади, закинул правую ногу на торчащую из окна левую. – Будь она альфой, она бы не выглядела, как перепуганная омега, но если она омега то, как объяснить такую сильную ауру и манеру поведения? – обе его руки оказались под головой. – У омеги бы просто духу не хватило так себя вести.

– Вос, – голос Оби-Вана слегка дрожал, – мы только что спасли свои шкуры, а я едва не прикончил важную политическую особу. Так что это не лучшее время, чтобы думать о её происхождении!

Квинлан сел и подался вперёд, почти полностью перегнувшись через спинку переднего сиденья.

– Хей, а, может, на неё и охотились, потому что она ненастоящая альфа?

Выпрямившись, Оби-Ван моргнул, а его рот чуть приоткрылся от внезапного озарения – мысль Квинлана, хотя и звучала нелепо, в какой-то мере была вполне логичной основой для всего происходящего.

Если верить доступным источникам, вторая дочь покойного лидера Новых Мандалорцев, едва достигнув тринадцати лет и получив возможность не только присутствовать на политических собраниях, но также и высказывать свою точку зрения без каких-либо ограничений, начала вызывать буйный интерес среди представителей других мандалорских фракций.

Она оказалась наделена острым умом, каким обладали её отец и брат, и также, как и старшей сестре, ей по наследству передалась красота матери, а изящество, которое, увы, не исходило в такой мере от её сестры, было заметно в каждом слове и движении. Как и любой мандалорец, молодая герцогиня была страстной, свободолюбивой и порывистой натурой, а политические победы, харизма и высокая склонность к дипломатии сделали её видной фигурой фракции. Привлекательная же внешность не только сеяла смуту среди её недоброжелателей, но и создала немалую очередь из поклонников. Впрочем, судя по новостям голонета о светской жизни клана Криз, она вежливо отвергала все поступающие предложения о браке.

Такое поведение вполне соответствовало образу альфы, а её недавние действия только подтверждали это. И всё же… Всё же в некоторые моменты она вела себя совсем не как альфа. 

Оби-Ван помнил, как после убийства брата она двое суток подряд не разговаривала ни с ним, ни с Квай-Гоном, а ночью, под завывание ветра, когда плотной стеной шёл ливень, не давая им покинуть планету, она рыдала, забившись куда-то в угол шаттла. Помнил он и то, как дрожали её губы, когда на её руках умер приютивший их тилин, как вдруг ни с того, ни с сего она могла замолкнуть в середине разговора и замкнуться в себе на несколько часов, а то и дней. Разве стала бы альфа так обнажать свои слабости перед другими альфами? Скорее уж так поступила бы омега, но для слабовольной омеги герцогиня была слишком уж уверенной и своенравной.  

– Ага! – радостный вопль и последующий хлопок по плечу прервали его раздумья. – Ты ведь тоже над этим задумывался! А имя-то… Имя-то у неё какое! Са-тин…

Сатин.

Такое имя было приятно произносить даже мысленно. Мягкое, напевное… Изящной и тонкой герцогине оно очень подходило и делало её ещё более женственной, более слабой и незащищённой, чем она хотела казаться. Оно делало её больше герцогиней и меньше мандалоркой, меньше альфой и намного – _намного_ – больше омегой. Удивительно, что он не запомнил его раньше.

– Эй, – голос Квинлана звучал настороженно.

Оби-Ван спешно повернул голову в сторону, и его руки, лежащие на штурвале, напряглись. 

Сатин всё ещё стояла у автомата. Закинув правую руку на дюралевый корпус устройства, она прижималась лбом к широкому браслету на запястье и кусала пальцы другой руки. Её глаза были закрыты, а плечи чуть вздрагивали. Проходящие мимо существа с неодобрением качали головами, а метрах в двадцати внезапно обнаружилась межрасовая группа, бросающая на неё недвусмысленные взгляды.    

Не сговариваясь, оба падавана откинули вверх дверцы машины и выбрались наружу.

– Сатин?

Она медленно подняла голову, перевела затуманенный от слёз взгляд с одного на другого, а затем неожиданно расхохоталась. Обхватила свободной рукой живот и пошатнулась. Маленький кулак с силой ударил корпус автомата, а она всё продолжала смеяться и смеяться. Этот странный приступ смеха оборвался так же резко и неожиданно, как и начался – Сатин покачнулась вновь и вдруг начала оседать. Стоящий ближе Оби-Ван едва успел подхватить её на руки.

– Сатин, – джедай попытался поймать её расфокусированный взгляд. – Сатин, что с тобой?

Квинлан, оказавшись рядом, быстро скользнул взглядом по раскрасневшемуся лицу герцогини, а затем, расстегнув и отогнув гибкий ворот, принялся нащупывать пульс на шее.  

– Она тебе не ответит. Не в ближайшие минуты.

Обеспокоенный взгляд Оби-Вана переместился с девушки на его руках к другу.

– Я видел уже такое. Это из-за стресса, – киффар, в пару шагов оказавшись рядом со спидером, махнул рукой, подзывая. – Давай. Ей нужен отдых.

 Пока Оби-Ван укладывал слабо дышащую Сатин на заднее сиденье, Квинлан успел устроиться впереди и теперь нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по оплётке, так что, как только Оби-Ван сел рядом, машина сорвалась с места. Оказавшись посреди рядов разномастного транспорта, спидер под управлением Квинлана сманеврировал, избегая столкновения с другой машиной, резво развернулся, словив порцию воплей на хаттском, и, наконец, оказался в стройной линии воздушной магистрали, направляющейся к главным зданиям Корусанта. 

– У неё уже были приступы раньше?

Оби-Ван чуть повёл рукой, и узлы на корсете Сатин медленно развязались, а ленты ослабли.

– Нет. Да… Я не помню.

Квинлан присвистнул.

– Ты провёл почти десять месяцев рядом с этой девчонкой и не помнишь, теряла ли она контроль над своим телом? – он беззлобно оскалился. – Ты такой придурок, Кеноби.

Тот лишь осуждающе взглянул на него, сдёрнул с плеч плащ и, снова перекинув руку через спинку сиденья, уложил его под голову Сатин. Её невидящий взгляд оказался направлен в его сторону, и Оби-Ван улыбнулся уголками губ, как вдруг она резво села и, воспользовавшись эффектом неожиданности, утащила его назад, мгновенно уложив на лопатки и усевшись сверху.

Лицо у неё перекосилось от гнева, которым она пылала в Силе. Гнев этот мгновенно передался и Оби-Вану, и зверь внутри него в секунды пробудился. Оскалив зубы, он скинул Сатин с себя, отчего оба рухнули на устланный мягким ворсом пол аэроспидера. Машину ощутимо тряхануло. 

– Хей, сладкие мои, я вам тут не мешаю?

Оби-Ван успел поймать игривый взгляд Квинлана в зеркале заднего вида, прежде чем Сатин, брыкаясь в попытках освободиться, не захватила его внимание вновь, заехав коленом в рёбра. Альфа внутри него взревел, и Оби-Ван, сдавив её плечи, в секунды затерялся в Силе, намереваясь хоть как-то успокоить взбушевавшую мандалорку. И тут же наткнулся на стену.

– Пытаешься залезть мне в голову, Кеноби? – Сатин теперь тоже скалилась.

Оби-Ван уткнулся в крепкую ментальную преграду ещё раз, а затем хватка его ослабла. Мысли, что она может быть омегой, мгновенно испарились, будто их и не было. Сатин же, ловко выскользнув из-под него, оказалась на сиденье. От её движений сладкий цитрусовый запах, переполняющий салон, усилился.  

– Попробуешь сделать так ещё раз, и я оторву твою косу.

– Не слишком ли много ненависти для той, что выступает против насилия?

– Достаточно для той, что вынуждена жить среди крайт-драконов, – она перебралась вперёд и принялась поправлять растрепавшиеся волосы и развязавшиеся ленты. – Нужно найти заказчика нападения. Можно выйти на него через исполнителя. Сомневаюсь, конечно, что они общались лично, но попытаться стоит.

Оби-Ван сложил руки на спинке переднего сиденья и переглянулся с Квинланом.

– Эмм… что? – красноречиво выдал Квинлан.

Коснувшись пальцами виска, Сатин закатила глаза и буркнула что-то на мандалорском.

– Нападение на сенаторское здание, – процедила она сквозь сжатые зубы. – Меня хотели убить, и убийца, возможно, ещё верит, что он это сделал. Нужно осмотреть кантины – наёмники частенько бахвалятся своими подвигами за выпивкой. В первую очередь стоит глянуть те, что ближе к пункту связи, где мы только что были, – если сигнал отследили и поняли, что задание не выполнено, могут выслать кого-то ещё на подмогу или замену.

– Это шутка, да? – Квинлан, быстро глянув на неё, неуверенно улыбнулся.

Сатин ответить не успела.

– Да вы просто сбрендили! – Оби-Ван, не сдержавшись, шандарахнул кулаком по спинке её сиденья. – Пару часов назад вас едва не убили, потом у вас случился приступ неведомой хрени, а теперь ещё…

– Не выражайся так при леди, – не отрываясь от дороги, Квинлан наставительно покачал указательным пальцем.

– Не сейчас, Вос, – толчок в плечо оказался сильней, чем он хотел. – Герцогиня, – взгляд Оби-Вана снова вернулся к Сатин, – никаких наёмников вы искать не будете. Мы просто вернём вас в ваши апартаменты, откуда вы не высунетесь, пока ситуация не стабилизируется.

Сатин даже открыла рот от удивления.

– Что? – она нервно хихикнула. – С какой это стати я должна подчиняться тебе?

– Может быть, потому что именно я получил столько тумаков за эти месяцы, сколько не получал за всю остальную свою жизнь, а всё из-за одной мелкой, вредной истерички, за безопасность которой был вынужден отвечать собственной головой?

– Ты уронил меня в воду! – лицо у Сатин начало розоветь от переполняющей её злобы.

– Я уронил тебя всего лишь раз, а ты собираешься припоминать мне это до конца жизни? Лучше бы ты вместо этого повторяла, сколько раз я тебя спас!

Квинлан, не сдержавшись, прыснул.

– Здесь нет ничего смешного, Вос.

– Ага. Если не считать того, что вы выглядите как старая женатая пара.

– Вос.

– Ладно-ладно, молчу. Да и тебе голос поберечь надо, – губы киффара изогнулись в улыбке, и заглянув в зеркало, он подмигнул. – Вдруг снова с женушкой поворчать захочется.

– Вос!

Квинлан, хохоча, смахнул выступившую слезу, но всё же промолчал.

Идти вместе с Сатин по самым злачным местам Корусанта совершенно не хотелось, но судя по тому, как решительно она была настроена на это, в случае, если они откажутся доставить её, куда надо, она просто-напросто сбежит. И вот тогда бед только прибавится.

Оби-Ван устало вздохнул.

– Нужно раздобыть тебе оружие.

Сатин, лицо которой начало медленно приходить в обычный оттенок, насупилась.

– Нет.

– Соваться в такие места безоружной…

Так и не договорив, он неодобрительно покачал головой, а потом их взгляды пересеклись.

– Я думала, что из всех существ в Галактике ты лучше других поймёшь мои мотивы.

Он чуть нахмурился.

Его память всё ещё хранила воспоминания о том кошмаре, что он видел на Мандалоре. Он помнил безоружных пацифистов, которых расстреливали как скот вооруженные до зубов люди Дозора Смерти. Помнил пожарища и крики раненых. Помнил, сколько боли, так ярко горящей в Силе, давила в себе Сатин, видя, как её люди раздирают собственный мир на куски. После всего этого ужаса, не было ничего удивительного, что она с таким отвращением относилась к любому оружию. И всё же, отправляться хорошенькой девушке на Нижние уровни безоружной… Конечно, её, может быть, и не убили бы, но поймать и использовать в определенных целях очень даже могли.

Оби-Ван тряхнул головой, прогоняя ненужные сейчас образы.

– Будешь держаться как можно ближе к нам. И никаких пререканий.

– Договорились.

– Вос, что у нас там поблизости с пунктом связи?

Весь маршрут назад все трое молчали, а путь от оставленного на стоянке спидера до кантины с оптимистичным названием "Шаловливый хатт" ловили изучающие взгляды, и Оби-Ван начал жалеть, что в залежах Сатин не оказалось какого-нибудь плаща, способного хоть немного прикрыть её природное изящество. Свои же джедайские робы ни один из них отдать так и не решился – если появление здесь красивой девушки в компании двух парней ещё можно было принять как данность, то её же появление с джедаями на хвосте могло вызвать нежеланные вопросы, а привлекать ещё больше внимания, чем они уже умудрились заполучить, совершенно не хотелось.

Кантина оказалась невероятно переполненной, и Оби-Ван хотел было предложить пропустить это место и отправиться дальше, но Сатин, естественно, не дав ему и рта открыть, принялась протискивать между посетителями. Им едва удалось найти свободную кабину, в которую они незамедлительно втиснулись таким образом, что Сатин оказалась сидящей между джедаями. Прибывшая тогрута-официантка окинула взглядом вначале каждого из молодых мужчин, а затем, с сочувствием и как будто даже пониманием посмотрев на Сатин, вручила ей, наверное, единственную на весь паб винную карту. Сатин, даже не взглянув на карту и отложив в сторону, приосанилась.

– Даже в такой дыре знают, что в вине женщины разбираются гораздо лучше мужчин.

Квинлан с усмешкой пересёкся взглядом с Оби-Ваном.

– Боюсь, дело совсем не в этом.

– Прошу прощения?

– Ну, – Квинлан, опершись локтем о столешницу, развернулся к ней, – как бы объяснить помягче… – он задумчиво коснулся пальцем ямочки на подбородке. – Вероятно, она подумала, что вы с нами. С обоими.

– А что в этом такого? – Сатин пожала плечами. – Разве не может леди прийти в компании двух… О, – глаза её широко распахнулись, а рот приоткрылся. – О! – её всю передёрнуло. – Звезды, какая мерзость! 

– Ох, вы только гляньте.

Над их столиком нависла тень, и джедаи мгновенно напряглись.

– Давненько в этом болоте не появлялись такие прелестницы.

Наутолан протянул было руку к Сатин, как Квинлан, широко улыбнувшись, закинул ноги прямо на стол, тем самым преграждая внезапному гостю путь.

– Салют, – он приветственно махнул рукой. – С чем пожаловал?

– Скорее, зачем пожаловал, – взгляд наутолана всё так же был направлен на Сатин. – Как на счёт того, чтобы поделиться, парни?

– Э, нет. Извини, чувак, – Квинлан резко притянул притихшую Сатин к себе. – У этой птички всё расписание забито под завязку. Может, в другой раз, а? 

– Ясно, – наутолан, как-то совсем не по-дружески улыбнувшись, кивнул. – Ну, и сколько хотите?

– Дело не в деньгах, – Оби-Ван неторопливо поднялся, став при этом примерно на дюйм выше собеседника. – Мы заприметили её первыми и не собираемся расставаться с ней в ближайшие пару суток. Так что давай разойдемся по-хорошему.

Наутолан расхохотался гулким басом.

– Что-то птичка ваша совсем примолкла. Будто ещё ни разу на кормёжке и не была.

– Врать не будем. Только-только из гнезда.

Наутолан снова улыбнулся, но не успел что-то сказать, как Оби-Ван перегнулся через стол и, обхватив Сатин обеими руками за талию, перетащил к себе. Бесцеремонно развернув так, что теперь она наполовину скрывалась в его робе, он крепко обнял её, отчего его альфа-натура начала пробуждаться, реагируя на близкий контакт с другой альфой.

– Пошли, – он посмотрел на Квинлана и качнул головой. – Птичке уже хватит местной выпивки. Пардон. 

Оби-Ван, криво усмехнувшись, чирканул наутолана плечом и, всё также удерживая Сатин рядом, направился к выходу. Квинлан, отсалютовав, пошёл следом, по пути раздав с десяток комплиментов симпатичным официанткам и парочке посетительниц. Как только они оказались снаружи, Сатин, наконец, оправившись от шока, мгновенно вырвалась из цепкой хватки джедая.

– Я не продажная девка, чтобы вы так обращались со мной!

Брови у Оби-Вана сдвинулись.

– Уж лучше пусть они считают тебя шлюхой, чем используют, как шлюху.

– Хей, Кеноби, – Квинлан несильно пихнул его в бок. – Где ты таких слов поднабрался?

– О, даже не думай, что я буду благодарить тебя за это.

Начавшийся было смех Квинлана в секунды оборвался, когда они отошли на пару метров от кантины и обнаружили с десяток вооруженных существ рядом с их спидером.

– Крифф. А я говорил, что не нужно сюда лезть. 

Позади послышались шаги, музыка, льющаяся из "Шаловливого хатта", усилилась – кто-то вышел, – а затем стала тише, и в неоновом свете вывески вырисовалось несколько силуэтов. Стоящий впереди наутолан заткнул большие пальцы в шлейки брюк, ухмыльнулся и небрежным движением чуть отогнул край куртки, обнажая спрятанный бластер.

– Что-то у вас, парни, видок уж больно чудаковатый.

Сила тревожно завибрировала.

– Уж не джедаи ли?

Слово "джедаи" мгновенно заставил группу у аэроспидера отвлечься от машины, так что плазменный залп полился на троицу с двух сторон. Сатин, пригнувшись и прикрывая голову руками, завизжала. Квинлан и Оби-Ван, уже успевшие отбить с десяток выстрелов, торопливо переглянулись.

Им было не впервой попадать в такую ситуацию, и будь они только вдвоём, запросто бы отбили атаку, но с учетом отвлекающего фактора в лице лишенной хорошей брони и истошно вопящей пацифистки такой вариант отпадал сам по себе. Так что Оби-Ван, оставив Квинлана прикрывать спину, сжал руку Сатин и кинулся вместе с ней к ряду разномастных спидербайков.

Буквально силком усадив её на ближайший байк, Оби-Ван устроился впереди, тут же почувствовав, как Сатин, не переставая вопить на мандалорском, вцепилась в него, вплотную прижавшись к спине. Двигатель беспрекословно отозвался на движения штурвала, и байк сорвался с места, ринувшись к уже спешащему навстречу Квинлану – отразив световым мечом ещё несколько плазменных зарядов, он впрыгнул позади Сатин. Спидербайк взмыл вверх, и Квинлан, тяжело дыша, деактивировал оружие.

– Ух, – он улыбнулся. – А вы знаете толк в веселье, герцогиня.

Сатин не ответила, лишь снова закричала, когда рядом с байком засияли синие и красные заряды.

– Держитесь!

Байк резко сиганул вбок и вниз, преодолев, по меньшей мене, десяток переполненных магистралей. Преследователи не отставали, и огонь усилился настолько, что замысловатых виражей уже было недостаточно и Квинлан, едва удерживая равновесие, был вынужден отбивать особо близкие заряды.

– Как далеко до закусочной Декса?

Взгляд Квинлана метнулся к обернувшемуся Оби-Вану.

– А я откуда знаю? – киффар пожал плечами. – Это ведь ты обычно ошиваешься в кантинах, чтобы поесть, а не я.

– Сейчас не время для шуток, Вос.

– Хей, а я что ли шучу?

Притихшая Сатин осторожно выглянула из-под руки Оби-Вана.

– Попробуй навигатор, – она постучала пальцем по сияющей панели. – Модель относительно новая. Стандартный набор карт в таких обычно встраивают на стадии конструирования.

Оби-Ван кивнул и, то и дело поглядывая на дорогу, принялся штудировать консоль. Он как раз смог определить, что они всего лишь в каких-то пяти кварталах, как ещё один пущенный заряд угодил-таки в заднее крыло, и Квинлан, шипя, передвинулся ближе к Сатин.

– Надо валить отсюда. Ещё один такой выстрел…

Квинлан так и не договорил – их преследователи умудрились незаметно разделиться, и двойной залп оказался внезапным настолько, что он, несмотря на джедайские рефлексы, не успел защитить двигатель от прямого удара. Спидербайк начал стремительно терять высоту.

– Подштанники Йоды… Если мы сдохнем, мастеру Толму я доложу, что это ты во всём виноват!

Оби-Ван, ощетинившись, ничего не ответил, изо всех сил пытаясь совладать со взбесившимся байком. Безуспешно. Спидер отказывался выравниваться или хотя бы снизить скорость, и вся их поездка превращалась в один неуправляемый полёт. Впереди уже виднелось знакомое здание, и особого выбора у них не было.

– Вос.

Квинлан кивнул, понимая всё без слов.

Когда они схватили Сатин за руки и спрыгнули, она не успела толком ничего понять. Визг её раздался уже когда они оказались совсем рядом с землей, впрочем, для неё падение оказалось почти безболезненным – она плюхнулась поперёк джедаев, оказавшись лежащей головой на груди Оби-Вана, а ягодицами – на ногах Квинлана. Когда байк пролетел над низким зданием закусочной и врезался в стену соседнего, более высокого сооружения, осыпав искрами всё в радиусе десятка метров, внезапный свидетель всего этого даже и глазом не моргнул. Он лишь закинул мешок с мусором в контейнер и отряхнул все свои четыре гигантские руки о фартук.

– Привет, Декс, – Оби-Ван, натянуто улыбнувшись, махнул рукой.

Квинлан со стоном приподнялся на локтях.

– Столик на троих найдётся? 

Сатин разразилась внезапным хохотом, отчего Оби-Ван и Квинлан сразу же напряглись, ожидая ещё один приступ, но она, не прекращая – всё же немного истерически – смеяться, благосклонно приняла протянутую руку бесалиска и поднялась.


	3. Chapter 3

Оби-Ван, с трудом сглотнув, осторожно переместил руки ниже и, не отрывая взгляда от пары стройных обнажённых ног прямо перед своим носом, разогнул локти и задрал голову, сумев, наконец, взглянуть в лицо обладательнице ног.

Сатин его смущения совсем не разделяла, хотя, в отличие от вооружённого и облачённого во все слои своей формы джедая, её тело было и вовсе прикрыто лишь полотенцем, обёрнутым вокруг груди, закрывающим ноги сантиметров на двадцать выше коленей и оставляющим мало пространство для воображения. Не то чтобы Оби-Ван воображал об этом особенно часто… И стоило только об этом подумать, как скулы принялись покрываться предательским румянцем.  

– Я… я слышал крик.

Под её внимательным изучающим взглядом кожа заалела сильней.

– Я упала.

– Кого здесь убивают? Я уже… Вух!

Квинлан, так же как и Оби-Ван меньше минуты назад, не обратил ни малейшего внимания на слишком скользкий пол в коридоре, ведущему к крошечной душевой в квартирке Декса, и шмякнулся рядом. Заметив, сидящую тут же, на полу, герцогиню, он принял, насколько позволяло чрезмерно ограниченное пространство, позу поэффектней и улыбнулся своей самой ослепительной улыбкой.

– Я что-то пропустил?

В ответ Сатин улыбнулась не менее соблазнительно.

– Нет, мистер Вос, вы ничего не пропустили.

Она поднялась, поправила узлы на груди, гордо приподняла подбородок и, перешагнув через обоих падаванов, всё ещё лежащих на полу, элегантной походкой завернула за угол. Квинлан, упёршись локтем в спину Оби-Вана и подперев рукой щеку, счастливо выдохнул.

– Ох, Сила, – его губы изогнулись в усмешке. – Она точно альфа. Да я скорее сожру мешок банта-пуду, чем она ею не будет!

Оби-Вану не оставалось ничего другого, как закатить глаза, когда внезапно до него дошло, что что-то не так. Скинув Квинлана на пол, он резво поднялся и огляделся в поисках источника странного ощущения. Дело было не в Силе – Сила была впервые за последние часы спокойна. Дело было не в звуках или окружающей обстановке. Дело было в чём-то ещё. В чём-то неуловимом.

Глаза его внезапно распахнулись сильней.

– Ты чувствуешь это?

– В чём дело? – Квинлан тоже поднялся. – О чём ты?

– Просто принюхайся.

Киффар скривился, но всё же старательно повёл носом.

– Нет, – он пожал плечами. – Ничего особенного. 

– Именно, что ничего, – Оби-Ван отпихнул его в сторону. – Никакого запаха. А альфы всегда источают запах. Это…

Он не договорил – в нос внезапно ударил сильный цитрусовый аромат.

– Хей, полегче, Кеноби, – Квинлан оказался прямо перед ним. – Дай хоть девице переодеться!  

Оби-Ван будто и не слышал, так что, когда он ворвался в комнату, Сатин ещё одевалась: стоя спиной ко входу, она как раз застегнула пряжку на брючном ремне и потянулась к лежащей на подлокотнике кресла безрукавке.

– Ты не альфа.

Сатин, обернувшись через плечо, застегнула молнию и взялась за корсет.

– Забавно, что до тебя это дошло только сейчас.

– Не альфа? – голос вошедшего Квинлана звучал разочарованно.

Оби-Ван, сжав челюсти, скрестил руки на груди.

– Как же вам удалось скрыть свою натуру омеги? Вокруг вас постоянно столько альф… Невозможно, чтобы за столько лет никто этого не понял. В чем секрет?

– Может быть, в том, что я не омега?

Оби-Ван удивленно моргнул. Если она не альфа и не омега, значит она…

– Бета? – Квинлан даже не пытался скрыть своего изумления.

Сатин лишь улыбнулась и принялась закреплять на запястьях трубки. Оби-Ван и Квинлан переглянулись.

О бетах было мало что известно. Они никак не выделялись, не обладали особыми талантами или дарами. Их существование во Вселенной так до сих пор и не было особо изучено – науку куда больше интересовали альфы с их сильными ментальными аурами и довольно слабые внешне, но умеющие оказывать воздействие на других омеги. Встретить же не никчемную бету, столь часто описывающуюся в научных источниках как ошибка эволюции и абсолютно безвольное и ни на что не годящееся существо, а уверенную как альфа и грациозную как омегу… Это казалось нереальным.

От шока первым отошел Квинлан.

– У вас сильная аура. Откуда? Как вы сумели убедить остальных, что вы альфа? 

– Ну, – Сатин, пожав плечами, удобно устроилась в кресле. – За тысячелетия существования культура и не такому способна обучиться. А передать все тонкости следующему поколению, если взяться за это с младенчества, вполне возможно.

– Постойте, – Квинлан усмехнулся. – Вы же не хотите сказать… Не могут же все мандалорцы быть бетами?

– Почему нет? Могут. Более того, они и есть беты. Республиканское правительство не знает об этом, но спросите любого бету-изгоя, и он ответит вам, что Мандалорский сектор – лучшее место, что он посещал в своей жизни.

Оби-Ван осел, переваривая внезапно нагрянувшую информацию, а потом вдруг улыбнулся.

– Беты бесплодны. Мандалор не смог бы протянуть столько лет, будь все бетами, – с его губ сорвался смешок. – Так что вся эта история сплошной бред.

– Да, около девяносто пяти процентов мандалорцев бесплодны. Это основная причина, почему в нашей культуре нет различий между своим и неродным ребёнком, а принятие чужака в семью поощряется. Для продолжения же кровного рода приходится прибегнуть к технологиям.

– Так ты…

– Искусственное оплодотворение, – не моргнув глазом, отчеканила Сатин. – Моим родителям невероятно повезло, и мой брат и старшая сестра были зачаты естественным путём. Однако об этом прознали, и завистники напали на шаттл моей матери, когда она покидала Калевалу примерно двадцать лет назад. Они захватили её в плен и надругались самым грязным способом. В следствие полученных травм она не могла больше иметь детей, однако мои родители не могли оставить всё как есть, поэтому, исходя из официальных документов, я также зачата естественным путём, – она вдруг улыбнулась. – Как назидание свершившим святотатство.

– Так вот почему вас хотят убить, – Квинлан сел рядом с Оби-Ваном на софу и, уперев локти в колени, подался вперёд, к Сатин. – Из-за того, как вы появились на свет.

– Не из-за этого, – она качнула головой и, на миг поджав губы, отвела взгляд, вероятно, раздумывая, стоит ли ещё о чём-то рассказывать. – Что вы знаете о Новых Мандалорцах?

Её взгляд устремился на Оби-Вана, хотя вопрос и был обращен к обоим.

– Они против насилия, – Оби-Ван как-то неопределенно повел плечами. – Пацифизм их кредо.

– Верно. Это официально заверенное мировоззрение моей фракции.

Квинлан, хихикнув, ткнул Оби-Вана локтем.

– Официально заверенное мировоззрение? – он никак не мог прекратить смеяться. – А есть неофициально заверенное мировоззрение?

Уголки губ Сатин на секунды дернулись вверх, а потом, вздохнув, она поднялась и обхватила себя руками. Сила всколыхнулась, и Оби-Ван ощутил сильнейшую боль, волнами расходящуюся от даже не пытающейся снова скрыться за щитами мандалорки. Квинлан, видимо, тоже почувствовав её эмоции, закашлялся, подавляя смех.

– Галактика всегда не замечала бет, и в этом нет ничего удивительного, – Сатин принялась расхаживать по комнате, касаясь кончиками пальцев замысловатых статуэток и выпирающих углов мебели. – Великие умы Галактики ежесекундно твердят, как сильны альфы и как искусны в обольщении омеги. Они боготворят их, а голонет пестрит их опусами. И никому нет дела до тех, кто оказался лишним в этом делении на два племени, – он вдруг сжала правую руку в кулак и резко повернулась к парням. – Джедаи когда-нибудь задумывались, почему война так будоражит сознание мандалорцев?

– Ну, – Оби-Ван скользнул рукой по затылку, – потому что такова их мандалорская культура? 

– О, нет, – её усмешка оказалась необычайно горькой. – Культура не появляется на пустом месте. Её всегда порождает внутренняя сущность народа. А мандалорцы обозлены на всю Вселенную. Они ненавидят всех вокруг. Они ненавидят альф за их силу и власть, они ненавидят омег за их возможность к продолжению рода. И они боятся, что правда выйдет наружу. Ведь узнай Сенат о том, что всё мандалорское правительство – беты, что все мандалорцы – беты, они тут же лишат нас всех прав.

Оби-Ван скользнул рукой по подбородку. В этих словах был смысл – страх проще всего прятать за силой, а гнев лишь закуёт эту силу и сделает из неё разящий меч, способный уничтожить любые преграды.

– Но щиты… Как вы научились защищать свой разум от чужого воздействия?

Сатин остановилась, отвела взгляд, а её аура снова помутнела от боли.

– Задолго до того, как появилась моя фракция, мандалорцы захватили в плен чувствительного в Силе альфу. Он был один и был очень слаб, кроме того, численное превосходство было не в его пользу. Ему предложили сделку: мандалорские лидеры готовы были дать ему кров и защиту, а взамен он должен был поделиться своими знаниями с каждой главой великих домов Мандалора, должен был научить их защищать разум от вмешательства извне.

– Для не-альф создание ментальных щитов почти невозможно, – Квинлан нахмурился. – Те же омеги могут противостоять чужому влиянию, только если достаточно чувствительны к Силе. Да что омеги, – он со вздохом махнул рукой. – Даже некоторые альфы не обладают такими возможностями. 

– Несомненно, такие способности не подвластны всем разумным существам, однако, современные технологии позволяют вмешаться в процессе создания организма на определенных сроках и превысить порог среднего показателя мидихлориан, тем самым давая шанс на определённые манипуляции с собственным сознанием. 

Хмуриться киффар прекратил, а вот губы изогнул в ухмылке.

– Будь это правдой, тогда бы Галактику наводнили миллиарды чувствительных к Силе.

– Разве я говорила, что любой может изображать из себя альфу? – отрезала Сатин. – На Мандалоре такое практикуется исключительно в высших правительственных ячейках, на тех мандалорцах, что вынуждены постоянно быть готовыми к контакту с настоящими альфами. И то не всем хватает выдержки пройти обучение до конца, – она снова погрустнела. – Некоторые оказываются просто неготовыми к этому. Беты ведь не обладают ни сильными аурами альф, данными им от природы, ни очень высокой чувствительность, чтобы без последствий манипулировать мидихлорианами.

А Оби-Вану вдруг вспомнилось, с какой лёгкостью наставник пошел на контакт с ней.

– Квай-Гон знал?

– Разумеется. Это ведь он научил меня почти всему, что я умею.

Челюсти его оказались стиснуты, а ладони сжались в кулаки.

Нет, конечно же, он был в курсе, что Квай-Гон Джинн прежде уже сталкивался с мандалорцами и был довольно в хороших отношениях с кланом Криз и несколькими другими кланами фракции Новых Мандалорцев, но ему и в голову не могло прийти, что Квай-Гон – _его_ наставник – раскрывает секреты Силы какой-то девчонке с задворок Галактики. Более того, у наставника, видимо, даже и мысли не возникло поделиться этим с официальным учеником.

И сейчас, после того, как стало известно, что Сатин – не альфа, что она вообще никогда не была ею, внутренняя сущность Оби-Вана не билась о ментальные стены и не рвалась наружу, желая разорвать в клочья потенциального соперника. Но эта сущность выла и колоколом звенела в ушах от мыслей, что кто-то посмел примерить на себя образ альфы, что кто-то имел наглость выдавать себя за альфу, и факт, что это было сделано не из корысти, жажды славы или ещё чего-то тому подобного, не имел никакого значения.  

Квинлан, воспринявший новость хотя и несколько разочаровано, но куда более спокойней Оби-Вана, пересел с софы на кресло, которое до этого занимала Сатин.

– Если пацифизм – это официально заверенное мировоззрение вашей фракции, то что насчет неофициальной? – внезапно серьёзно спросил он, внимательно глядя на неё. – Есть какие-то иные, скрытые цели, не так ли?

Сатин вздохнула и, опершись спиной о стену, в который раз скользнула ладонями по рукам.

– Во всей Галактике беты являются изгоями, но у мандалорцев всё наоборот. В моей культуре беты считаются высшей кастой, тогда как к альфам и омегам относятся едва ли не точно так же, что к бетам в Центральных мирах. А прилюдные казни не-бет и вовсе считаются нормой, – она с тоской посмотрела на Квинлана. – Моя фракция вот уже несколько столетий борется за права альф и омег в Мандалорском секторе, но другим бетам это не нравится. Они не хотят делиться чем-либо с теми, кого считают ниже себя. Тем более миром, где они могут безраздельно править.

– Но Новые Мандалорцы – пацифисты. Что могут сделать отказавшиеся от насилия существа вооруженным до зубов солдатам? – сурово спросил Квинлан, и брови его изогнулись, а желтая полоса татуировки, разделяющей лицо на две неровные части, смялась на переносице. – Не лучше ли преступить через свои принципы за правое дело?

– И уподобиться жаждущим крови? Мужчины, – Сатин фыркнула и задрала голову вверх. – Вам лишь бы показать друг другу силу и только.

Квинлан нахмурился и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, скрестил руки на груди.

– Насколько мне известно, пацифисты предпочитают максимально отдалиться от проявления насилия в отношении любой формы жизни. В том числе и самообороны.

Сатин, не изменяя позы, кивнула головой.

– При таком раскладе процент убийства чрезмерно высок.

– Я не боюсь умереть за идеи своей фракции, – её губы изогнулись в улыбке. – Смерть – это лишь продолжение жизни. В смерти мы становимся едиными со всеми нашими предками.

Она отвернулась, и в комнате повисла тишина.

Хотя Сатин и видела, что у обоих падаванов ещё есть вопросы, она не торопила их. Она понимала, что привыкшим к суждениям Центральных миров альфам нужно время, чтобы осознать и принять тот факт, что где-то в Галактике их природная сущность не ценность, а настоящее проклятие, способное оборвать их жизни в единый миг. 

– Там, у пункта связи… – вдруг подал голос Оби-Ван. – Что это было?

– Последствия обучения и притворства, – Сатин скривила губы и неловко повела плечами. – Мой организм ежедневно подвергается колоссальным нагрузкам, и когда я была ещё ребенком, мозг справлялся с этими нагрузками. Сейчас же я вынуждена быть всегда начеку и постоянно создавать имитацию ментальных щитов. Это необычайный стресс. Так что мне действительно повезло отделываться только приступами. Некоторые и вовсе сходят с ума.

– Эти твои манипуляции… они могут привести к летальному исходу?

– Могут, – на мгновенье мелькнувшее в его взгляде беспокойство отдалось приятным теплом в её груди. – Но как я уже сказала, я не боюсь смерти. Я боюсь бездействовать, пока мой народ готов пожирать сам себя только за то, кем был рожден, а Республика жаждет поработить его и лишить свободы.

Оби-Ван хмуро сдвинул брови, но ничего не ответил, и Сатин, прикусив нижнюю губу, оттолкнулась от стены и принялась под внимательными взглядами спутников мерить шагами то малое пространство, что отделяло софу и кресло. Её аура в Силе снова запылала от эмоций. Только в этот раз эта была не боль, не тоска и не сожаление.

Это была решительность.

– Нападение в Сенате, – она, наконец, остановилась, оказавшись стоящей между всё ещё сидящими джедаями. – Я знала о нём. И я была на балконе намерено.

Квинлан и Оби-Ван быстро переглянулись.

– Моя разведка доложила о шпионе на Корусанте, и мы пытались его поймать, – уперев в бедра сжатые в кулаки руки, Сатин взглянула вначале на одного, затем – на другого. – Мы пытались сделать это на живца.  

Джедаи ещё раз пересеклись взглядами, и только через секунду недоумение на их лицах сменилось, вначале, шоком, а потом и вовсе негодованием.

– Крифф, – Оби-Ван подскочил, как ужаленный. – Тебе было недостаточно опасностей, пока мы добирались до Корусанта?

– Мне нужно знать, кто этот шпион, – она надула губы, на какой-то миг становясь обычной восемнадцатилетней девицей, а не миролюбивым лидером существ из воинственно настроенной культуры. – Вдруг это кто-то из близких мне людей? А, может, кто-то из сенаторов? Они могут знать о ситуации на Мандалоре и начать шантажировать. Это недопустимо!

– Хей, – Квинлан тоже поднялся, – я согласен с Кеноби. Зачем лезть на рожон, если можно позволить решить подобные проблемы более подготовленным?

– Альфам с Центральных миров не под силу найти мандалорскую бету, – тихо, но твердо заявила Сатин. – Вы настолько привыкли не замечать бет, что просто не в состоянии вычислить их, пока они сами не захотят быть обнаруженными.   

Джедаи переглянулись в поисках поддержки, но ни у одного из них не было достойного ответа на выпад мандалорской герцогини. А уж если припомнить, что ни Квинлан за недавние сутки, ни даже Оби-Ван за целый год так и не смогли понять, что эта самая герцогиня – бета… Страдальчески выдохнув, оба скрестили руки на груди.

– Что ты хочешь от нас, Сатин?

– Помощь, – она на миг поджала губы, борясь со своими мандалорскими привычками. – Как бы не хотелось это признавать, но мне не под силу справиться в одиночку. Кроме того, я не способна чувствовать опасность так, как вы, а ваша реакция на конфликт только за этот вечер уже дважды спасала мне жизнь.

– Возможно, стоило бы привлечь кого-нибудь из ваших союзников на Корусанте, – Квинлан пожал плечами. – Наверняка, здесь есть хотя бы пара-тройка.

Аура Сатин засияла словно тысячи лун Иего, а ладони сжались.

– Нет, – голос у неё отчего-то вздрогнул. – Я… я не доверяю им. Но я доверяю вам.

Она посмотрела в упор на Оби-Вана, и зверь внутри него на мгновенья притих.  

По идее, стоило связаться с кем-нибудь из старших джедаев – мастером Джинном, мастером Толмом, а то и вовсе с Высшим советом, – доставить Сатин в её апартаменты и вернуться в Храм, но делать это почему-то совершенно не хотелось.

Хотелось диаметрально противоположного.

Хотелось – эгоистично хотелось – стать для Сатин храбрым рыцарем, единолично отведшим от неё беду. Хотелось спасти её, помочь ей и её народу, как и подобает герою, даже несмотря на то, что весь прошедший год, что они были вынуждены мириться с обществом друг друга, она раздражала его буквально все двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Хотелось наступить на горло вопящим инстинктам джедая и звереющему от таких мыслей зверю внутри и просто выполнить все её гласные и молчаливые просьбы.

Оби-Ван бросил взгляд на Квинлана и вздохнул – судя по горящим глазам, взбудораженному выражению лица и ауре в Силе, про помощь вне их внезапно образовавшейся компании он сказал исключительно формальности ради.

– Каков план?

Несмотря на невероятные способности, Сатин так и не удалось скрыть приподнятое настроение.

– За мной всё ещё охотятся, и если в той кантине кто-то узнал меня, то сюда всё равно заявятся. Мы сможем подцепить хвост здесь и отвести его, как можно дальше, туда, где никто не пострадает. А потом произведем арест.

– И это весь план? – Оби-Ван хмыкнул.   

Она мгновенно ощетинилась.

– У тебя есть что получше?

– О, да. И первым пунктом там значится, что леди не престало бросаться на амбразуру.

Румянец вспыхнул на щеках и скулах Сатин. Она поджала губы и ткнула указательным пальцем Оби-Вана в грудь, но произнести ничего не успела – Квинлан осторожно отодвинул их друг от друга.

– Хей, – он повернул голову к напарнику. – Если способности тех, кого направили за ней, близки хотя бы к двадцатой доли того, что умеет она, то нам не узнать их, даже если они будут разгуливать у нас перед носом.

Вместо ответа Оби-Ван скрестил руки и опалил его недовольным взглядом. Впрочем, Квинлана это почти не волновало – он довольно быстро переключился обратно на Сатин.

– Я знаю одно местечко. Возможно, оно подойдет. Это паб на Средних уровнях.

– Там многолюдно?

– Нет. Он почти разорился, и народ там редко бывает. 

– Прекрати потакать ей, Вос, – раздраженно буркнул Оби-Ван, а затем развернулся к Сатин. – Ты вообще понимаешь, к чему это может привести? Они хотят тебя убить. Убить, понимаешь? Так что перестрелка – это самое малое, что можно ожидать.

Брови у Сатин сдвинулись ближе к переносице.

– Я же говорила, что…

– Да, да, ты – благородная пацифистка, которая не боится умереть ради своих людей, – джедай вскинул руки вверх, мимоходом отметив, что зверь внутри него заворочался с новой силой. – Мы это уже поняли. Но что насчет остальных? Разве твои пацифистские принципы не распространяются на других?

– Да, но…

Закончить ей Оби-Ван не дал. 

– Здесь не может быть каких-либо «но», Сатин. И если ты готова умереть за свой народ, но при этом позволить погибнуть другим невинным только потому, что тебе непременно надо найти шпиона, то твои принципы не стоят и горсти песка с Джеонозиса.   

Сатин поджала губы, нахмурилась сильней и запылала в Силе ослепительно-белым.

– Если этот шпион окажется как-то причастен к Сенату, то Мандалор будет оккупирован, а вынужденные подчиняться альфам мандалорские беты будут винить в случившемся всех альф и омег Мандалора. И их жестокости не будет предела. Они будут жечь дома, насиловать женщин, отрезать головы мужчинам и лишать детей языков, – Сатин смолкла на секунды, словно давая время представить всё это. – Я _знаю_ свой народ. Знаю их злобу, гнев и беспощадность и не могу допустить, чтобы то, что произошло с моим отцом, повторилось, – внезапно она мотнула головой и криво усмехнулась. – А если вы считаете мои умения чем-то необыкновенным, то вас ждет весьма отвратительный сюрприз. И я хочу уберечь от такого сюрприза как можно больше существ. И именно поэтому мне и нужны ваши джедайские инстинкты.

Оби-Ван ткнул в её сторону пальцем, но ничего не смог сказать – комлинк, оставленный на софе чуть пискнул, а ещё через секунду оказался зажат в руке Квинлана.

– Это Декс. В закусочной ошивается занятная компания, и он советует убраться поскорей.

Разум Сатин снова оказался окружен имитаторами ментальных стен, а до Оби-Вана внезапно дошло: крайт-драконами, с чьим присутствием она вынуждена мириться, были не политики и не альфы с омегами. Крайт-драконами были мандалорские беты, слишком жестокие и кровожадные в своей борьбе за пьедестал.


End file.
